Time After Time
by RedRose900
Summary: Set in modern day New York, this story tells the tale of a group of friends as they experience love, loss, drama and life throughout a year. AU fic, all pairings.
1. Look On The Bright Side

**So I decided I'm going to go through each of my fics one at a time and both update and improve on the existing chapters, starting with this.**

January-

Outside it was snowing. Not a lot, but enough that the ground below was coated in a thin, shimmering sheet of white which lay crystallised under the light of the moon. Annie Cresta couldn't see any of this though. The bitter cold air outside had caused the window's to frost over in an icy glaze. The darkened city outside was now all but invisible to those tucked warmly inside their homes.

Annie, at this moment in time, was engrossed in tracing patterns onto the cold glass of the window with her forefinger. Her warm breath meant that the images remained printed onto the glass for several moments before fading. Still visible were the letters 'F' and 'A' enclosed in a heart. This too, faded before Annie's eyes just as the sound of the apartment door opening came from behind her. As the two young men entered the room, she caught the end of their conversation.

"-that I don't like pineapples on pizza. Why would you order them?" Peeta was saying as he unwound his scarf, a recent Christmas gift, from around his neck.

"Well I paid for it so it's not up to you" Finnick replied, laying the large pizza box down on the counter. "Besides" he continued, crossing the room to Annie and kissing her lightly on the lips. Several drops of snow fell out of his hair onto her. "- pineapple pizza is Annie's favourite"

"You took your time" Annie commented, brushing the flecks of snow off her jumper and smiling at Finnick as he took her hands and pulled her up off the window seat. Finnick laughed.

"I ran into Mellark outside the pizza place, and he decided that rather than buying his own he would just come and share ours."

"That was before I knew there was pineapple on it" Peeta said, picking the small chunks of yellow fruit off a slice before eating it.

"Man up and eat it" Annie told him, taking a bite out of her own slice.

"You sound like Johanna" Peeta gave a small laugh as the three of them settled around the small table "She usually tells me to man up several times a day"

"Where is Johanna anyway? It's nearly 9:30" asked Finnick through a mouthful of pizza.

"Working late I think" That's where Johanna had said she would be anyway. Annie hadn't seen her roommate since lunch earlier that day.

"She's been working late every night recently" remarked Peeta "She must be busy"

"She's not busy" scoffed Finnick "Johanna doesn't do anything at work. I'm surprised they've let her keep her job for so long"

Johanna worked in an office at some company her friends could never remember the name of. Her official job was as an assistant to the manager, but she spent most of her day taking unofficial coffee breaks and making personal calls to her friends to complain about all the hard work she was doing . Yes, Johanna Mason liked to complain. She complained about her job at least twice a day, about her mother at least five times a week and about everything else pretty much constantly. Annie only hoped that Johanna would be a little more optimistic when she heard the big news….

"Gale hasn't been home yet has he?" Finnick asked Annie. She shook her head.

"Good, if we eat the pizza and dispose of the box before he gets home then we won't have to explain why we never left him any"

"He probably won't be back tonight" Peeta told his two friends "He says he's got a 'hot date'."

"Hot or not" said Annie "He's still going to be annoyed if he comes back and we've had pizza without him"

"No he won't" said Peeta innocently "He doesn't like pineapple on his pizza either"

"Will you drop the damn pineapple thing" Finnick's voice was half-joking, half irritated. Peeta held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down" he said with a smirk "I'd better be going anyway. It's my brother's birthday and I have to call him"

Peeta put on his jacket again and re-wrapped his scarf.

"By the way Annie" he said, pulling his gloves on and beaming at the couple in front of him "Finnick told me the good news"

"You can't tell Johanna" said Annie pointing a finger warningly.

"She won't mind" Finnick told her, wrapping his arm around Annie's shoulder.

"She might" Peeta's face was serious "She takes things a weird way sometimes"

"Thanks for making me feel better" said Annie, rolling her eyes.

"Always here to help-anyway, I'd better go"

"See you" Finnick and Annie chorused as their friend exited the apartment. His own apartment was five blocks away, and neither of them envied his venture into the cold.

"She's not going to be mad at you" Finnick told his girlfriend, leaning in and planting a small kiss on her mouth

"No" murmured Annie against his lips "She'll be mad at you"

Finnick leant back.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Annie shook her head.

"She's my roommate, I'll deal with her"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, bedside's you'll have to tell Gale" Annie said, wrapping her arms around Finnick's neck and pulling herself onto his lap "He won't mind though"

"What won't I mind?"

Neither of them had heard the door open, but sure enough there was Gale standing in the doorway looking confused-his key in one hand and a scantily dressed blonde clinging to the other. Finnick and Annie immediately broke apart.

"What won't I mind?" Gale asked again. Finnick sighed.

"Listen, the thing is….Annie and I are…."

It was over breakfast the next morning that Annie managed to pluck up the courage to face Johanna.

"Can we talk?" she asked, setting a plate of specially made pancakes down on the table. Johanna gazed up her over the top of her magazine.

"That's what we usually do isn't it?"

"No I mean….I actually really need to talk to you. It's important" Annie said, sitting down and facing her roommate, but trying to avoid her gaze at the same time. Johanna sighed and set her magazine aside. Usually she spent her morning laughing at other people's problems in the advice column, but that would have to wait.

"Is something wrong?"

There was genuine concern in her voice. Despite the mask she put on in most situations, Johanna really did care about her friends. Well, some of them that is. She found Peeta irritating most of the time, and frankly she was past caring what happened to Gale. Finnick-she cared about him, but not enough to warrant concern. He could take care of himself. But Annie, on the other hand was sitting in front of her now-her face pale and her hands wringing themselves in her lap. Something was clearly bothering her, and that did warrant concern.

"Not wrong…" Annie began, as though unsure of how to get the words out properly "…but..….it's a good thing really…"

"Annie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong…I just…I mean Finnick…he asked me if I want to live with him"

The last few words came out in a tumble. Annie looked anxiously up at her roommate, waiting for the reaction that was soon to come. She'd expected something big, something overly dramatic but Johanna merely nodded her head , averted her gaze, shrugged and said "About time" before turning her attention to the plate of pancakes and continuing in a strangely high pitched voice. "Do we have any syrup left?"

"You're not mad?" Annie asked tentatively. This was very, very unlike the Johanna she knew.

"Why would I be? You and Finnick have been together for like...a year? Is it a year? It's not is it?"

"10 months…..you really don't mind?"

Johanna waved her hand weakly in what she seemed to think was a dismissive gesture.

"No…I don't mind…Why would I mind?"

A heavy silence hung over the breakfast table like a rain cloud. Annie had known this would be difficult. Johanna was always difficult. But they'd lived together for over a year now and had somehow become fond of each other's presence. Not that either of them would ever say that out loud.

"Where are you going to live? Across the hall with Gale?" Johanna asked quietly after a few moments.

"Finnick found a place a couple of blocks away...he wants us to have place of our own. We went to see it yesterday. It's really nice"

"So that's it then….you two move into your dream palace down the road and live happily ever after and I'll stay here-by myself like some sad, old spinster" Johanna's tone wasn't accusing, in fact this may just have been the most serene Annie had ever seen her. It was strangely eerie

"I can't afford the rent on this place by myself" Johanna admitted matter of factly, her voice more focused and determined now.

"I know it might be tough…. But you could always get another roommate if you had to" Annie suggested soothingly, stretching her hand over the table to meet her friend's. Johanna snatched her hand away.

"I don't want a new roommate. Some stranger moving all their crap in here and taking up space? No thanks"

"You didn't like me when I moved in" Annie reminded her. Johanna gave her a weak smile.

"I guess you kind of grew on me"

"I'm really going to miss you, you know" said Annie, returning the smile. "We'll still see each other every day. Thing won't change that much"

Johanna rolled her eyes, but Annie-knowing her as well as she did knew Johanna was inwardly touched. She'd never willingly let it show though.

Johanna opened her mouth as though to say something, then seemed to decide against it, before changing her mind again and saying

"I guess, I'm sorry -you know, for ruining your good news and everything…

"You just don't want to be left behind" Annie finished for her. Johanna nodded, seemingly relieved at not having to explain her feelings. Annie always knew the right things to say.

A sharp knock sounded on the apartment door before it swung open and Finnick wandered inside, still in his pyjamas.

"You're in trouble" he said sleepily, pointing at Johanna as he took a seat at the kitchen table and attempted to help himself to the pancakes.

"What have I done now? I've only been awake for half an hour" groaned Johanna, snatching the plate away from Finnick, who smirked- suddenly more awake- and managed to grab two pancakes before she did so.

"Gale's date from last night is over there yelling at him because she found a picture of you two in his room. Apparently he's 'betrayed her', which is bullshit if you ask me because they only met like two days ago. I don't think he even knows her last name"

"What picture was it?" asked Johanna, yawning and getting up from the table

"The one from Hawaii last year I think, because I remember her saying something about a 'slut in a bikini', I guess that would be you"

"She's still over there?" Annie asked. Finnick was about to nod when the sound of a nearby door slamming sounded through the room confirming the answer.

"Sounds like she's gone now" he commented, stealing a few extra pancakes.

"Good timing too" huffed Johanna, half joking as she poured herself a glass of water" I was about to go over there and say hello."

"I'm sure she would have found you're teddy bear pyjamas very intimidating Jo" Finnick dead-panned.

"You bought me these" grumbled Johanna while crossing the living space to her bedroom "Worst Christmas present I've ever gotten".

Once Johanna was securely in her room, complete with a dramatic door slam behind her Finnick turned to Annie.

"Have you told her yet?"

"She took it kind of hard" Annie confided, brushing a strand of hair off her boyfriends face.

"That's just Johanna, isn't it. She's ok now though?"

"She will be…she might have to get a new roommate though, for rent and stuff"

Finnick let out a small chuckle.

"God help whoever that is"


	2. My Lucky Day Today

"Do you know what I was just thinking?" Gale asked, adjusting himself on the couch to face Johanna, who was checking her hair in a pocket mirror and didn't bother to look up.

"That you're god's gift to women?"

"That sounds more like what you were just thinking" said Gale, earning himself a smack on the arm.

Two days had passed and the dust had settled over Finnick and Annie's revelations. The offer they'd put in on the new apartment had been accepted, and the two of them were now in the process of packing up their belongings in preparation for the big move. Gale and Johanna, meanwhile, were sipping cappuccinos in the coffee house across the street.

"Go on then, what's this great idea?" asked Johanna, already mentally rolling her eyes and tucking the mirror back in her bag.

"You…" said Gale, sitting himself up straight as though pitching a business idea "-should get a hot roommate. Like someone really hot"

"Why?" Johanna asked sweetly "So you can sleep with her, avoid her and make her so uncomfortable that she has to move out?"

"I love how much faith you have in me Jo" Gale huffed, crossing his arms trying to sound offended. "I was actually thinking we could set her up with Peeta"

"What are you?" Johanna asked "His pimp?"

"Come on, he hasn't been on a date for ages. This could be great for him"

"Let him find his own girlfriend, I'm not going to do the work for him"

"Fine" said Gale, slumping back down into his seat. "Fine…. if you want him to be alone forever"

"He is not going to be alone forever. Anyway, don't you have your own girlfriend troubles to worry about?" said Johanna, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"You heard about that, huh?"

Gale's latest romantic conquest had been Tessa, a girl who worked at his office and according to Gale had the best legs he'd ever seen. Their first date hate come to an awkward end when, in the morning (after a night of what Gale claimed to be 'only half decent' sex), Tessa had found a picture of Gale with his arms around Johanna taken during a trip to Hawaii. She'd stormed out of the apartment, but not before accusing Gale of being a 'playboy heartbreaker' and throwing one of her shoes at him. Oddly enough though, Tessa had apologized the next day at work though, and Gale had reluctantly agreed to see her again.

"I think I hear wedding bells" said Johanna in a sing-song voice.

"It's not even funny." Said Gale, seriousness washing over his face "You know on our first date she told me that she and I would have cute kids together? I mean, who does that?"

"Who does what?"

Peeta had just entered the coffee house and taken a seat next to Gale and Johanna.

"It's nothing, Jo's just being a bitch again" shrugged Gale "I should probably go anyway, my lunch break's over"

Gale got up off the sofa and pulled on his coat.

"You coming Jo?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here"

Both Gale and Peeta looked at her.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Peeta asked. Johanna stared ahead for a second then seemed to snap back. She quickly stood up and grabbed her coat.

"What? No…my office is closed today. Something about….a gas leak. I do have to go though now that you mention it. I need to place an add for a new roommate"

"Get someone hot" Gale called after her, causing the other patrons of the café to turn and stare. Johanna gave him a one fingered reply as she left.

Katniss Everdeen was twenty one and yet had never been away from her family's small home for more than a day. And now she was planning to move out. The decision had been a hard one, but Katniss knew that the time was right. She was a grown woman now, and was sick of putting up with life with her mother. There was only one thing really holding her back from the decision. Her little sister, Prim. Well, that and the fact that it was seemingly impossible to find an acceptable apartment with her meagre wages. The one she stood in now was the sixth she'd visited that week, and the only decent one so far. The only problem with the place was the roommate that came with it.

"I suppose you'll have to do"

At the other apartments, Katniss had at least been greeted with a handshake or a smile. She got neither of these things when she knocked on the door to apartment 20.

Instead, she received a criticizing look and a judgmental comment.

"Um….excuse me?"

"Katniss something, right? We spoke on the phone"

"It's Everdeen, you must be Johanna"

"I guess I must be"

Katniss held out her hand to shake but Johanna ignored it, standing back and opening the door fuller.

"You want to see the apartment then?"

"Yeah… sure"

But Katniss wasn't sure. The apartment itself was lovely, or at least much nicer than the other places she'd looked it. And it really was time she got out of that house and away from her mother. But was she really that desperate? Did she really want someone like this Johanna person as a roommate?

"Your room would be that one there"

Johanna motioned over to one of the doors on the far side of the apartment with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Take a look if you want"

The bedroom turned out to be a decent, with a nice view of the attractive apartment building across the street. The walls were painted a pale blue colour which reminded Katniss of the ocean. Not that she'd ever seen the ocean, the Everdeen's had never strayed far from their tiny home in Queens. Katniss planned to change that though. Now that she was moving to Manhattan, she also wanted to visit other places. Mainly the ocean. She would take her sister with her, of course. Primrose would love to visit the sea.

"So do you want the room or not, because the rents due next week and you'll have to make up your mind soon"

Johanna was suddenly in the doorway behind Katniss, looking impatient. Now was the time for Katniss to make her decision. This was the nicest place she'd seen, and there were plenty of places she could find work in the area. The neighbourhood was safe…..all in all it was pretty much the perfect apartment. All except for…

"I'm waiting" Johanna tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"I'll take it" Katniss spoke before she could think what she was doing. "I'll take the room"

"Oh wonderful" said Johanna dryly. "When can you move in then, because like I said rents due soon"

Katniss wasn't sure whether or not she regretted her spur of the moment decision. Johanna was far from her idea of a perfect roommate, but Katniss tried to remind herself that nobody is indeed perfect. Most people aren't rude and sarcastic though, not to people they've only just met anyway. Not to their new roommates. _"Once we get to know each other things will get better"_ Katniss tried to reason with herself. And maybe it was true. But when she left the apartment 20 minutes later, after working out the details of the apartment with Johanna, Katniss did not feel any more affection or even tolerance towards her new 'roomie' who hadn't even bothered to say goodbye as she left. Katniss wasn't exactly much of a people person herself, but she did feel that a bit of common courtesy wouldn't have hurt too much. In fact, Katniss was so absorbed in this thought that she found herself accidentally bumping into someone on the stairwell.

"Oh,… sorry. I wasn't looking there"

"No problem." The girl smiled at her. "You weren't just viewing the room in apartment 20 by any chance?"

"Yeah, how did you know? I'm moving in next week"

"Really? Well congratulations I guess. I'm Annie by the way, I just moved out" said the girl, shaking Katniss' hand.

"Oh" said Katniss before she could stop herself "Oh… so you're the 'ungrateful ex-roommate that's turned traitor and abandoned her'…sorry, that's what Johanna said"

Annie laughed.

"She's a little tough to be around at first right? Don't worry though, you'll be fine"

Katniss seriously hoped she was right, and she told Annie so.

"Listen, maybe we can have coffee sometime. Once you've moved in and all. I can put in a good word with Jo for you" said Annie, as she made her way past Katniss and up the stairs

"Yeah…I'd like that" agreed Katniss "Nice to meet you"

And with that, Katniss left the building. Well, problem solved. She'd found an apartment. The only thing she had to do now was tell her mother she was moving out.


End file.
